Near Made Five Mistakes
by Kira the DaySlayer
Summary: What if the DeathNote series had a different ending? The five mistakes Near made that allowed Kira to win. Simply because I want to see how Light could have won. Warning- Character death, slight slash  SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!


Near Made Five Mistakes

Warning(s): Character death, slight slash

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote

Summary: What if the DeathNote series had a different ending? The five mistakes Near made that allowed Kira to win. Simply because I want to see how Light could have won.

"There really is no need for alarm," Near said calmly. "We're not going to die."

Matsuda was not so optimistic he was bent over with a hand in his hair pulling at it in distress. "But, Near, how can you be so sure?"

"Matsuda, calm down, if Near says so it must be true," Aizawa tried to sooth his friend.

Light sighed, poor Matsuda was disrespected by the team far too much. Oh well it hardly matters now, he thought.

"You out there, have you finished writing the names?" Light called out to Mikami. It was hard to keep the smirk off his face.

"Mikami, Teru, please enter," Near commanded.

The steel door was flung open to reveal Mikami calm as cucumber. Light couldn't stand it he laughed out loud. All of Nears plans had be brought down with a few mercies.

"Where is your DeathNote?" Near said, his eyes wide with shock.

Mikami laughed as everyone's attention focused on him. "I don't have a DeathNote you do."

"B-but how, why, you kn-knew?" Near spluttered.

At that moment Anthony Carter, Stephan Loud and Halle Bullook started to convulse and shudder. It took five seconds for them to drop leaving the taskforce, Mikami and Near alone in the warehouse.

"How Yagami? How did you defeat me?" Near said.

Light flicked back his bangs and smiled at the horrified looks of the taskforce.

"Light?" Aizawa yelled, "How could you?"

Light gave a feral grin, "I, Kira, bested L and his successor. Near you lost because you made five clear mistakes that L would never have made. One, you assumed that Mikami would defy a direct order from me."

Light walked over and lightly placed his hand on his servant's shoulder, "You would never do that, would you Mikami?"

"Never God," was the hasty reply.

"Two, you trusted the person that wanted you dead more than anything else."

Near eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Mello," he whispered.

"Correct, Near," a gravelly voice spat. In strode Mello, Matt and Takada back from the dead.

"H-how," Near was back to stuttering.

Mello smirked, "We set the whole thing up Near. Together we faked our deaths so that you would be perfectly sure of your theory. We couldn't have you doubting now could we?"

Matt smiled beneath his goggles, "I'm so glad that before Mello came back for me I was a faithful Kira supporter and already serving him. I was able to put Mello in contact with Kira."

"Which brings us to number three," Light smiled, "You underestimated my ability to inspire loyalty. Matsuda?"

Every head swivelled to face Matsuda who was sitting cross legged on the floor with a DeathNote open in his lap. "Mistake four," he giggled, "you didn't realise that there was another DeathNote."

Near and the rest of the taskforce looked sick.

Light cocked his head, "Five, you should have realised that good always **triumphs** over evil."

The cue for Matsuda to write the final names down. Nate River bit the dust alongside the Kira task force.

As he died Mogi cursed him, "We trusted you Matsuda!"

Matsuda just scoffed, "You belittled and undermined me."

Misa, who had entered during the commotion, sighed and hugged her REAL boyfriend, "It is okay Matsuda we respect you."

As the couple cuddled Matt slid his hand into Mello's and Light leant against his two faithful, Takada and Mikami.

Light smirked, "The reign of Kira has begun."

And Ryuk laughed.

Three years later saw Light sitting at the top of the world. With him were the representatives of "Kira's Kingdom" his true friends and followers. Takada and Mikami ruled as his lovers alongside him. Misa and Matsuda were the new celebrities that endorsed Kira, after all Matsuda had much acting talent. Matt and Mello were quite comfortable with using their 'criminal' talents for law enforcement purposes. The people of the world were happier, aside from the rebels, and cheered when Light married both Takada and Mikami. Crime was next to nothing and the world was a happier and kinder, if emptier place.

At least Ryuk got an unlimited supply of apples. The human world was so interesting.

Hi yall! This is my first DeathNote fanfiction, I wish it was a little longer. I hope you like it (review if you do)! I wrote this because I didn't like how the series ended kind of anti-climatically (I'm hoping there is a sequel cause I think Light got turned into a Shinigami). I love Ryuk and could help the last line . REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
